


Осколки льда

by fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, Xlamushka



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 2 lvl: Драбблы [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xlamushka/pseuds/Xlamushka
Summary: Пеппер возвращается к Тони.





	Осколки льда

Холодно. Реактор стал надтреснутым кусоком льда, а без него броня мигом превратилась в промерзшую насквозь жестянку, и поддоспешник не спасает ни хрена. Тони ещё бы не так выразился, только сил даже на это нет, последние ушли на то, чтобы добраться до джета.  
  
В джете воздух кажется почти теплым, хотя на самом деле вряд ли температура внутри больше сорока. Несколько минут он безуспешно пытается подключить костюм к корабельной энергосистеме, и когда это наконец удается, Тони буквально вываливается на пол. Он прижимается щекой к тонкому пластиковому покрытию, вспоминая вдруг об его антистатических свойствах, коэффициенте истирания и дурацком противостоянии с Джарвисом из-за оттенка цвета. Он не умеет не думать, а снова и снова прокручивать случившееся в бункере просто устал. Тони не встаёт, даже не поворачивается: «Домой», Пятница сама заводит турбины.  
  
Алкоголь не поможет, Тони знает — пытался раньше, всегда выходило паршиво. А теперь в груди застрял осколок сибирского льда. Если бы можно было выключить мысли, точнее — часть мыслей и часть воспоминаний, или заморозить… Тони почти завидует Зимнему Солдату. Может, отыскать то злосчастное кресло? И запасную криокамеру. Совсем не трудно — не тогда, когда знаешь на кого давить и чем. Этот вариант он оставляет на крайний случай.  
  
Время тянется, как резиновое, а может, просто стоит на месте. Пятница нудит о необходимом минимуме еды и сна, и Тони отключает все оповещения в лаборатории, из которой отказывается выходить. К черту отправляется и вся остальная связь. Он ночует тут же на диване, в пентхаус не поднимается с тех пор, как там нет Пеппер. Это ещё одна вещь, о которой не лучше не думать, не шевелить кусок льда в груди, который режет острыми гранями.  
  
Пеппер гладит его по голове, массирует затылок, как Тони любит, легонько тянет за пряди. Господи, почему она редко ему снится, разве не знает, насколько нужна? Сон меняется, и в кои-то веки это хороший сон, вот только Пеппер в нем больше нет.  
  
Волосы привычно лезут в нос, но Тони зарывается в них глубже, если постараться, можно добраться до нежной кожи шеи, там, в ямке под затылком, у Пеп чувствительное местечко. И запах тёплый, почти не перебиваемый любимым цветочным шампунем. Пеппер жмется ближе, обхватывает его ладонь и тянет вперёд, прижимает под самым сердцем. Похоже, у них один из редких «ленивых» дней, когда можно поваляться вдвоем, Тони и не помнит, когда такое в последний раз было. «В последний раз» — запускает в голове дурацкий счётчик, и сразу становится нечем дышать, и он цепляется за Пеппер немеющими пальцами, но разве можно удержать сон.  
  
— Потише, — Пеппер гладит его ладонь, мягко сжимает предплечье и ведёт рукой выше и обратно, — тише, Тони. Я никуда не уйду.  
  
Она поворачивается к нему, и ее лицо на соседней подушке чуть печально, а под глазами темные тени, точно от беспокойства или бессонницы. Если бы Пеппер приснилась Тони, она бы сияла, как тогда, в Малибу.  
  
— Это правда ты? — он все ещё ждёт, что она растает.  
  
— Прости меня. Прости меня, Тони, мне так жаль, — из глаз Пеппер выкатываются крупные слезы, стекают вниз, оставляя под щекой влажное пятно.  
  
— Ты мне всё-таки снишься? — Тони согласен на любой ответ. Если это всего лишь сон, он напьется снотворного и ляжет смотреть его дальше.  
  
— Когда ты в последний раз спал? — расстроенная Пеппер часто отвечает ему невпопад.  
  
— Не знаю. А в нашей кровати последний раз — с тобой.  
  
— Я попросила Вижна тебя перенести. Он приносил тебя сквозь стены. Ты знал, что он так может?  
  
— Я пропустил такой аттракцион? — от ухмылки непривычно тянет кожу, он отвык.  
  
Пеппер пододвигается ближе, и Тони просто не может больше ждать, он целует ее, запуская пальцы в рыжеватые пряди. Целует как пьёт, жадничая, подминая под себя, пока она не замирает, не укладывает его ладонь снова себе под сердце, а потом ведёт ею ниже, и тогда замирает он.  
  
Тони не решается откинуть одеяло, будто тогда волшебство рассеется, он смотрит, словно может увидеть сквозь него и не может поверить тому, что чувствует.  
  
— Врач сказал, он скоро начнёт шевелиться, — Пеппер улыбается осторожно, как если бы она не знала, обрадует ли Тони эта новость.  
  
— Он? — дыхание опять перехватывает, но это просто изумление, мир стал огромным, в нем столько воздуха, что тот не помещается больше в легких.  
  
— Или она, я не спрашивала, — Пеппер сама тянет одеяло вниз, ей можно, она всегда была смелой.  
  
Футболка натянута на ее животе, там, где лежит ладонь Тони. Пеппер ловит его взгляд и опять повторяет:  
  
— Прости. Я правда думала, что так будет лучше. Никогда ещё не ошибалась так сильно.  
  
Тони ведёт ладонью по кругу, и из глаз Пеппер снова выкатываются слезы. Может быть, она и убила его, почти убила, несколько месяцев назад, но Тони и сам мастер опрометчивых решений. А значит, важно только одно.  
  
— Ты останешься? — плевать на гордость, Тони умолять готов, согласен на шантаж, обдумывает подкуп.  
  
— Мы остаёмся.  
  
Пеппер тянет его руку к своей щеке, и Тони машинально пальцем стирает ее слезы, а она целует его в ладонь.  
  
Тони улыбается искренней, немного ошалелой улыбкой, которая освещает разбитое лицо, делает его моложе. Внутри тает лед и расцветает надежда.


End file.
